One Year
by Ithilwen-Asari
Summary: Kyuubi wants someone and he will get this someone if it takes mih a year to get them. Smut! Slash! YES A MALE KYUUBI! Shocker. PWP


I remember the first time I saw him. Smelled him.

It was through my vessel, my Jincuuriki.

When the older Uchiha spawn was tormenting my vessel's 'friend,' was the first time I sensed his chakra. It was intoxicating. So much power in that small charge. It is unfortunate the brat's eyes were on the two unattractive Uchihas; I really wanted to see him.

That is why I had to break the seal. Actually, I reversed it. I was now a vessel for a 12 year old boy.

Of course I went to my human form. Being a giant fox will not help me this time.

When the switch was made, the whole hotel was destroyed. To this day, I still cannot fathom how I was still standing when the building was falling around me. The four shinobi; I think the brat's teammate only survived thanks to his brother, but I could care less, obviously got out of there in time. I know the Sanin and the Uchiha spawns were prepared to fight, while he was prepared to run. He is a lesser demon, of course he knew. He could sense what I wanted from him. What I will get.

That is why he ran.

I, being a fox, loved a good chase, so not a good choice on his part.

For a year I hunted and chased him down. He did stop running to try to fight me. Granted, there were times where I almost was killed and I came very close to his ending his life, but either I remember why I was hunting him and he would be too tired to finish me off. That was a big mistake on his part.

All of that lead me to this small village. The humans were having a festival. There were fireworks and annoying children, I was contemplating of eating them all, were running with sparklers.

I stand still and look up to watch the fireworks explode. I breathe deeply. This was our first anniversary knowing each other and these humans were having a damn celebration on it.

I know they were not actually celebrating our anniversary, but I have thirteen year old boy inside my mind, who could be a romantic. He can be way too sentimental for my own good. As I walk down a crowded street, I can sense that he is nearby and that he was asleep. Scan the area, both with my eyes and nose. I get a good whiff of his exhilarating aroma that he has. Look up were the smell was coming from. A very fox like smirk spread across my human face.

He was sleeping near a human shrine.

A shrine that was dedicated to a fox spirit of sort.

For some reason that amuses me.

I ascend to the shrine, to him. I come to the landing where the shrine is actually built on; I spot him lying down perched up against inside of the stone gate that was surrounding the shrine. I walk towards my prize, knowing that he will not wake up to my presence. His senses are telling him to move, but I know him to well. He wants sleep, so he will shut them down and ignore them; even if he knows that his predator is standing over him.

If anyone looked into my eyes at this moment, they would notice for a split second that they hold some softness for the sleeping form in front of me, but that would only be for a second. The hunger came back again I could not ignore for the growing pain in my loins.

I sit on top of him, with one knee on each of his side.

He is awake now.  
>I smirked at him.<p>

He snarls and pushes me forward on the ground. Say to least, I was actually surprised by this action. What further this feeling in me was that he wasn't running away like he normally does, but instead, he was sitting on top of me. He placed one of his very large hands were firmly around my throat while the other pinned my hands above my head.

He lowers his head to my ear, licking the edge of it; sending shivers through my body and causing a moan escaping my mouth. His deep, orgasmic voice covered it up of course, but I bet he heard it.

"Do know what day it is, Fox? "

Ignore the fact I was just thinking about the answer a few minutes, no words came out my mouth. To be fair though, my mind was blank and the only thing I could think about was how my pants seemed to be to shrinking in the groan area. It became smaller still once a low chuckle came to my ears.

"After a year of running from you and you don't know? Even the humans of this pathetic village remember, even throw a festival. They have fireworks and everything-"

I end his snarky comments by forcing my tongue down his throat.

I waited a year for this; I was not going to let his sarcasm interrupt it.

Even if I practically cum hearing his voice.

I wrap my thin arms around his neck; pulling him down on top of me, just to make sure we are as close as we possibly can be. I allowed him take control in my mouth, when our tongues seemed to be doing battle. I can feel his harden member through his baggy pants; so I begin to grind my hips into his.

I hear a muffled groan escape from him; he stops kissing me and sat up to remove his black tank top. I adjust myself from under him to do the same. I toss my white and orange robe on top of his shirt and lay back down to admire his chest. Over the past year; I have almost got myself killed, because I was too distracted by my own needs run my hands down his chest.

Well, here is my chance if I want to do it so badly.

As he sits on top of me I take my hands and rub the front of him. He crane his neck back lets out a harsh moan as I right thumb brushes an erect nipple. I take this opportunity to attack his throat and play with his Adam's apple with my tongue.

Another moan escapes his thinned blue lips.

I can feel the smirk that is spreading across my face. I like the idea that I can make this man moan just by doing the simplest of things. I roughly pushed him down and start moving head on his chest. I bite, kiss, lick and anything else I could think of when I started my assault. While I was doing this, he decided to put his tongue to good use and began to suck on my left index and middle fingers. Seeing how that hand was occupied I took my free one and rub his erection. Judging by the hand that is pushing my head down, make me think that he wants me to do more than rub; I am more than happy to oblige.

I sat up on my knees and watch as he stood up. He unbuttons his pants and kicks them off. I lick my lips at the site before me. He wasn't as big as I thought he would be, but he was thick, which was alright. I still turned on by it and I nearly came right there of wanting it in my mouth. I hear him chuckle; I look up at him.

"I never thought I would have the most powerful demon on his knees ready to swallow my dick."

I let out a low growl, but I say nothing. Instead I grab his hips and run the tip of my over the slit. He hisses and I repeat this action again with more force, but a lot slower. I licked large, lazy circles around the head, before opening my mouth and letting the tip of his cock slip in. I move at a slow pace when it came to sucking. I know he is resisting the argue to grab the back of my head and force me to go faster.

"Fuck…you need to move faster!"

Of course I move slower, but I move wetted fingers to his back side and have them search for his entrance. I quickly find it and proceed to shove the two in. He jerks forward and lets out a loud moan. II began a slow paste of moving my head and my fingers back and forth. He grabs the back of my head slowly fastens the paste. I let go of his hip and take my right hand to rub against his sac. He growls as he violently shoves my head my down, to swallow his dick whole. Normally this would piss me off, but I was enjoyed it too much to stop. I shove a third finger in the hole and the fond his prostate. He nearly lost it.

I couldn't take it name more. My own manhood was aching from the lack of attention. I pull fingers out and remove my head from his cock. He lets out a harsh breath. I stand up and remove pants and sandals and roughly push my body against his in a harsh kiss. I growl with hunger as the kiss deepens and I grind our hips once more.

This time felt far better; more than likely, because our skin is touching. I pull away from his mouth and whisper a demand in his ear. "Get your ass on the ground. Now." He moans out and arcs his neck and presses harder into me. He lies down on the floor on his back. I place myself in between his knees and position my member at his entrance. Without a warning on my part, I push very hard into him.

I throw my head back and let out a strangle cry. He arches his back and scratches at the ground. I proceed on pounding him into said ground.

"Faster! Fuck me harder and faster!" I do as he wishes and I slip a hand to pump his cock. His moans become louder with every thrust and I am starting lose the ability to breath. I can feel that I am reaching my end I know he is too, but I kept up with the set paste for as I could.

He goes first, letting out a scream of pleasure fall from his mouth.

I, on the hand keep, ongoing. I didn't get nice blow job.

Though I fallow him very quickly and unleash my load inside him.

I yell out his name.

With a few slow thrusts, I pull out and collapse on top of him. Our breathing was heavy.

I shift my body to his side buried my face into his neck, wanting nothing more than to sleep. He pulled me close to his body and began running fingers through my hair.

I fall into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>Side note, in my version Naruto there are lesser demons runing around.<p> 


End file.
